In Need Of Aspirin: Tohma Seguchi's Story
by Noir14
Summary: As Mika is gone on a trip, Tohma is alone and unprotected! Check out the secret admirer that comes up while she's away! Could this be the begining of a forbidden romance? Find out for yourself! Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay. Gravitation is not mine. I am just writing a story, okay? ^_^ Heeey…do you guys remember me? I made 'Destiny Islandz: Funkay Day, Baybay!' Well? Do you? No? Yes? ^_^ I know you guys do~~~!!! If not, then read it and tell me what you think. It's obviously in the Kingdom Hearts section! None of these animes/video games are mine, so don't sue me! I'm innocent~~~!!! 

______________________________________________________________

Notice: This fic has Tohma x Taki pairing, but I'm going to make it as humorous as I can, too!! ^_^ So what will you do? Leave? Stay? Oh, come on! One little made-up fic won't kill you~~!! ^_^ ^_^ Make sure to send me a review of what you think of my stories, okay? ^_^ ^_^ (Not that I have a whole bunch of them, but hey, it's something!!) 

Unimportant Note: I came out as Shuichi in many tests like about 10 times! What do you think? ^_^ I just wanna know!! So send a little X-tra reviews about that if you like!!

VERY, VERY EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!: I'm hungry. ^_^

On with the Fic!! ^_^

_________________________________________________________________________

Tohma Seguchi was walking to work one very early morning. He had tried finishing Nittle Grasper's and Bad Luck's Concert Schedule, but had barely finished Nittle Grasper's and ended up sleeping on the very long schedule of Bad Luck. When he woke up, he realized that he had drooled on it and the ink had smeared. So he was going to have to do it ALL OVER AGAIN. 

Tohma: What a long and horrible night…not to mention nightmare.

Tohma thought about the nightmare that he had last night, and it still sent shivers down his spine: It had started that he woke up, still with the schedules…

****

--Authors Note: ^_^ Nightmare Flashback Time!!!--

Tohma wakes up. He stares at the unfinished schedule, and sighs.

Tohma: Bad Luck sure is getting famous…

As he gets up, he hears a voice.

???: Eiri is mine, Tohma. And there's nothing you can do about it…

Tohma turns around, only to be surrounded in darkness

Tohma: What…? 

???: (laughing)

Tohma: Who are you?!

???: (still laughing demonically)

Tohma: TELL ME!!!!

???: MUAHAHAHA--*cough, cough, cough, cough!!* Dammit.

Tohma: Um…are you okay?

???: Shut up! **I'm** the bad guy! **You** can't ask the bad guy questions!!!

Tohma:…..Okay…?

???: *ahem* HAHAHA!!!! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, TOHMA!!!!

Tohma: You! You can't be--!

???: YES! I AM HE!!

Tohma: You can't be…_ AAAAHHH IT'S TONY THE TIGER!!!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!

???:That's ri--HEY! You're such a stupid b!tch, Tohma.

Tohma: You're not him?

???: HELL NO!

Tohma: ^_^ Oh! Then there's nothing to be afraid of, then.

???: Airhead. ANYWAYS, HERE'S YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!!

Tohma gets transported back to his desk, except that the schedules are all in blank and Yuki Eiri enters the room.

Yuki: You know what, Tohma? 

Yuki whips out a shotgun.

Tohma: ^_^; Uh, Eiri..? Put that thing down…

Yuki: Shut up. How many times did I tell you that I hated you?

Tohma: Hmmm….Let's see…

He starts counting endlessly, adding the date, the conversation that they were in at the time, and the exact hour.

Tohma: Oh yeah! And the time when…and also--

Yuki loads the gun. The noise made Tohma shut up.

Tohma: ^_^ What?

Yuki: YOU'RE ANNOYING ME, AIRHEAD.

Tohma: ^_^ I just did what you told me to--

Yuki: SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU B!TCH!

Tohma: ;_; How come everyone tells me to shut up? Why do they call me a b!tch? Why do they--

Yuki shot, and the bullet hit Tohma on the chest. It sent him flying to the wall, blood everywhere. Red was all he could see…A red Yuki, red papers, red everything. Then, darkness surrounded him.

--**Author's Note: ^_^ Nightmare Time is Over!!!**--

Tohma shivered as he entered the N-G Building. He went into his office, smiling happily to Sakano. 

Tohma: Good Morning, Sakano.

Sakano: Good Morning, Mr. President!

Tohma: ^_^ Can you give me a cup of coffee?

Sakano: Yes, sir!

Sakano runs out to get Tohma his coffee.

Tohma: ^_^; What a darn hard worker…

He sits down on his desk, and whips out his favorite weapon of correction: White-Out.

****

(Author's Note: ^_^ Ah, the magic of White-Out…)

Tohma smiled. He flipped through the papers, the White-Out's opening pointing away from Tohma, in the direction of the door. As he was searching for the Schedule, Taki Aizawa of ASK burst into the room. Tohma was startled, so he accidentally squirted White-Out on Taki's shirt. 

Tohma: *looks up* Oops! Sorry, Taki!

Taki: *Annoyed, but containing himself* No problem…Seguchi-san.

Tohma: ^_^;; Um, I could wash it for you if you like.

Taki: Really. No need. How's the ASK schedule going?

Tohma: Oh! ^_^ Here.

He gives him the schedule, which was not as full as Bad Luck's and Nittle Grasper's.

Taki: *angry, but still containing* Is that…ALL?

Tohma: ^_^; Uh-huh. 

Taki swipes the page, but despite this act, he smiles.

Taki: Thanks.

He turns to leave, but bumps into a rushing Sakano, and the coffee cup flies out of his hands. The cup then spills all over Tohma's pants. 

Tohma: O_O WOW SAKANO! YOU MUST'VE REALLY WANTED TO GIVE ME WARM COFFEE!!!! WELL, DON'T WORRY, IT'S REALLY HOT! 0 OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! 

Taki and Sakano turn around. They finally notice where the coffee had landed…

Sakano & Taki: O_O Seguchi-san!

They rush to him, wiping the coffee.

Tohma: ^_^; No need, guys. I'll do it.

Sakano: Shall I get some towels for you, sir?!

Tohma: Uh, don't worry about--

Taki: Does it hurt anywhere, Seguchi-san?!!

Tohma: ^_^; Hold on. I can--

Taki: *to Sakano* Do you think he got burned?

Sakano: ! It's very possible!

Tohma: ^_^; Hey, hey-- 

Taki: Get a med-kit!

Tohma: O_o; Hold on! You can't just--

Sakano runs off quickly.

Taki: Don't worry, Seguchi-san.

Tohma: Wait, wait, wait! _;;;;

Taki starts taking off Tohma's pants.

Tohma: EEEEEEKK!!! 0

From outside, Mika hears a shriek from Tohma's office. Tohma's shriek to be exact.

Mika: ? He must've seen a spider or something. *sighs*

She gets a bug repellent spray from her purse and goes into the office. 

Meanwhile, Taki is trying to take off Tohma's boxers. Tohma is doing all he could do to keep them on.

Tohma: Wait! Stop! This could--

Mika enters the room. She is surprised at first, but then her expression turns to fury.

Mika: GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND, YOU PERVERT!!!!

She rushes to Taki. Taki looks up.

Taki: Huh?

Mika: Grrr!!

She sprays bug repellent in his eyes.

Taki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Tohma:…cause some misunderstandings…?

Mika: Tohma, did he touch you?!

Tohma: A couple of times… but--! 

Mika: SICKO!!!

She kicks Taki.

Taki: OW! HEY!!! STOP KICKING ME, B!TCH!!!

Sakano enters the room.

Sakano: I'm here to help, Taki!

Mika: WHAT?! YOU TRIED TO GANG-BANG MY HUSBAND?!?!?

Sakano: N-no!! He spilled coffee on himself so we wanted to check if he got burned!!

Tohma: Th-that's right.

Mika: Oh. *gets water bottle out of purse. Then gets some Kleenex from her bag and soaks it a little* Hey, idiot, stop rubbing your eyes.

She washes out Taki's eyes and smiles. Then she turns to Tohma. 

Mika: Tohma, stop being a baby and let them. Anyways, I'm going to Kyoto to visit my father. I will be back in like two months, okay? 

Tohma: Well…alright…^_^ I hope Mr. Uesugi is well.

Mika: See you later, Tohma. ^_^

She leaves.

Tohma: ^_^ Alright. I'll let you guys help me.

_________________________________________________________________________

**__**

^_^ Chappie 1 is done! Did you like?! Please write reviews!!

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**** ****


	2. Taki's SecretRevealed

In Need Of Aspirin Chapter 2

****

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MESSING UP THOSE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!! I'M *SUCH* A MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ You guys have permission to kill me for this, dammit!!!! ^_^ Will you guys EVER forgive me?!?!

Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine and.I'M SO SORRY! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry! Gomen na sai! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!!! *bows like crazy* **I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ^_^ For writing this thing late. (Eats pocky) Thank you! Thanx for waiting, writing, and reviewing!!!!!!! 

****

I'VE GOT MAJOR NEWS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ 

Note I: Besides Gravitation, there's another Shounen-ai anime! It's called _Yami no Matsuei_! God, the guys are hot!

Note II: YOU CAN GET SOME SCANDILATIONS OF GRAVITATION EVEN IF IT'S LICENSED~~~! 'CAUSE WHEN IT'S SHOUNEN-AI, THEY DON'T CARE!!!

Note III: If you want _Yami no Matsuei _scandilations, go to **www.SakuraCrisis****.net (Sakura Crisis)!!**

WARNING: THE CONTENTS IN _Yami no Matsuei _(the manga only) ARE STRONG! AND BE CAREFUL WITH OTHER MANGA!!!! 

Note IV: The anime of _Yami no Matsuei_, however (English Name: _Descendants of Darkness _) is not so strong! ^_^ So you can watch it with no real problem! Oh, and.I CAME OUT AS TSUZUKI!!! Take the _Yami no Matsuei_ test at **www.SelectSmart.com**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohma walked into his office the next day. He saw Sakano cleaning his computer and smiled, deciding to act stupid. He sat down on his computer and held up the keyboard.

Tohma: (lifting it up) Wow! What a strange controller! How on earth are you to play Final Fantasy 7 on this, anyway?! It's like you've gotta reach to the other side to like.attack or something, right?

Sakano: Um. I don't know, sir.

Tohma laughs. 

Tohma: I'm kidding..

Tohma remembers his other dream last night. Er.Nightmare.

****

NIGHTMARE MODE, BAYBAY!! ^_^

Tohma walks down a long hall hearing a male voice sing. He finally reached a room and spotted a man that he hated so much.singing.THE SLINKY SONG?! AND PLAYING WITH ONE?!?!

???: (Not noticing Tohma) Everyone loves the slinky, I'm in love with my slinky--

With new and improved lyrics!

Tohma: Er.

???: Hmm? (He turns around.) ACK! *a-hem* MUAHAHAHA!

Tohma: A little too late for that.

???: Shut up.

Tohma: Slinky? I never knew.

???: Well. (stands up) Now.you know. SO! MUAHHAHAHAHA!!! Eiri is mine, Tohma!

Tohma was too busy looking at the roof.

Tohma: (Looking down) ^_^ Hmm? Sorry, couldn't catch that. I had the Kingdom Hearts Japanese Version song in my head.

???: Oooh! I wanna hear!

Tohma: You can't. I'm not a boom box.

???: Meanie.

Tohma: But didn't you think that Kairi is a b*tch?

???: Yeah man. That blue haired bastard and that brown haired slut should get together

Tohma: O.O You like shounen-ai?

???: OH YEAAAH.

Tohma:.........ME TOO! ^_^

They giggle like sugar-high schoolgirls.

???: WAIT! I AM ACTUALLY MAKING PEACE?!??!? I AM SUPREME EVIL! SURRENDER YOUR HEART TO THE DARKNESS!!!

Tohma: Oh. No. Help. He'll. Kill. Me. Ahhh. No. Please.

???: STOP BEING SARCASTIC!!!

Tohma: Yeah. What are you, Ansem?

???: NO SIR! I AM Y------NOBODY!!!! Whew! I almost said it!!

Tohma: I already know who you are.

???: Oh yeah?! I know who you are too!

Tohma: Oh? And who is that?

???: You're Quatre!

Tohma: ...Yep. That's me alright.

???:Do you MOCK me?!? I'll show you!

He appears in a room.

???'s voice: Write: "I am a cheap b*tch." 5000 times on this paper!! Then maybe I'll consider in not showing you my (Tohma: Slinky) power!! HEY! AND DON'T YOU DARE PUT AN EXTRA COMMENT ABOUT EVERY (Tohma: useless) THING I SAY!!!!!!!!! GRRR!!!

Tohma: ^_____^ Two words: Bite. Me.

???'s voice: HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!!!?

Tohma: ^_^ How Dare I? How dare I.I'll tell you how I dare. I am the CD Producer (and Keyboardist) of The Night, I grin my face off at Day and--OW!

A big pile of papers landed on his head.

???'s voice: So there. Now hurry up and write.

Tohma: You MASHER!!!

???'s voice: Oh shut up before I get over there.

Tohma: Jolly Ho!

He escapes the classroom, reaching another doorway.

And wakes up.

****

-END OF NIGHTMARE MODE!-

Tohma smiled.

Tohma: Anyways, I've got work to do.

Sakano: Yes sir!

As Sakano leaves, a flash and Taki runs into the room, panting. The Unidentified Speeding Person rushed in back of the desk. 

Cute Voice: Hell, yeah! 

Taki: (Jumping over the desk) SHUICHI GIVE MY DAMNED MICROPHONE BACK, YOU BRAT!!!

Shuichi's voice: Yeek!

He runs away.

Taki: GRRRR!! (Jumps over Tohma..)

Tohma: AH! Aizawa-san!

.Kicking him square on the nose.

Tohma: OH, HOLY MOTHER OF ALL MOTHERS!!! *blood squirts violently out of his nose.*

Sakano: O.O President!

Taki: O.O SEGUCHI-SAN!

Tohma stands up, rushing to the door, thinking about heading to the bathroom, until the door slammed into his face. Eiri had just come in.

Eiri: Where's Shuichi?!?

Taki: O.O

Sakano: O.o

Tohma: 6.6 ..

Taki picked Tohma up.

Eiri: (smiles. Obviously drunk) I like big butts. (winks at Taki.)

Taki: O.O;;;

('I Like Big Butts' song starts)

Eiri moves seductively to Taki.

Taki: O.o Holy Crackers.

Eiri licks his finger and presses it against Taki's shoulder, doing sizzling sounds.

Tohma: Run, Taki.

Taki: O.o Holy Strawberry shortcake.

Eiri: WHERE?!

Taki: ^_^ Under the desk.

Eiri dashes under the desk. Next, they hear Shuichi shrieking.

Taki & Sakano: *to Tohma* Do you think that he'll really eat him?

Tohma: O.O It's stupid, contagious, won't anyone save him from getting eaten by Eiri Yuki.

Taki: ^_^ It's stupid, contagious, to be drunk and famous won't somebody please.call 911.

Sakano: ^_^;;

Tatsuha comes in.

Tatsuha: Seven years later, he works as a writer and the other guy's in the graveyard, 'cause he's already dead. The story never changes, just the names and faces like Tohma and Taki getting down in the car.!

Tohma: Did you just say that?

Taki winks at Tohma.

Tatsuha: O.O ^_^ Oh, yeah! Same thong, different G-String.

Taki runs to the infirmary with Tohma.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taki is in the infirmary. 

Tohma: ^_^ My nose hurts.

Taki: No bull. I just kicked you with my new combat boots.

Tohma: ^_^; Omigod. 

Taki: (grabs the tip of his nose and pulls it upwards. A crunch is heard. Then he pulls it to place which various bone crunching is heard.)

Tohma: . Ow! That hurts! Stop that! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakano: (hearing the 'Ow! That hurts! Stop that!') O.O; I'm out of here!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohma is asleep a many minutes later.

Taki:...

Taki leans to Tohma's sleeping face and right when they were nose-to-nose.

Taki:..

.Shuichi stomps in, jumping on Taki's head.

Taki: YAH!

Shuichi: YEEEEEEEK!

He moved forward and kissed Tohma, hard. Shuichi looks at what Taki is doing.

Shuichi: ^_^ Hi, Taki! What are you--O.O WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING TOHMA?!

Taki: ! (moves back, sending the pink haired cutie flying.)

Tohma wakes up.

Tohma: What's happening.? What's with all the noise?

Shuichi: Taki was going to--!

Eiri comes in.

Eiri: Hello, you pink haired baka. I'm not finished with you yet. I'm a sexy ba$tard and you know it, so give daddy some sugar.

Shuichi: O.O Uh. Look Eiri! Taki!

Eiri: (notices Taki as if in a whole new light.) Why hello, hot baby.

Shuichi: :O EIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT! I'm tired of resisting!¬ **Jealous**

Shuichi jumps on Eiri and they fall into the medical closet. The door closes.

Tohma: O.O;; Oh my.

Taki: Tell me about it. O.O

Sakano comes in, seeing that the closet is thumping and moving violently.

Sakano: O.O Holy Scrambled Eggs!

Tohma: ^_^;;; Oh well.

Taki: I'm out of here.

Sakano: I'll stay with you, President! *his cell phone rings* Hmm? Yes? Hello? WHAT?! I'M GOING! (he hangs up) Seguchi-san, I.I have to go after all.

Taki walks out the door, being followed by a jumping medical closet, in which evil giggling and laughing are heard in.

Tohma: It's alright. ^_^ I can manage.

.They all leave.

Tohma lays down, and stares at the ceiling. 

Tohma: Talk about totally *_Marmalade Boy_.

He puts his hand over his mouth.

Tohma:...Embarrassing.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

^_^ Hi, people! That's the End of Chapter 2! YAAAH!!!! ^_^ ^_^ I'm REALLY sorry for making you guys wait long! *_* (clasps hands together) We're still friends, nee? I sure hope so!!! ^_^ 

* In an anime called _Marmalade Boy,_ the girl is in the infirmary "asleep" and the boy kisses her, but she was awake. ^_^

NOTICE: BE SURE TO FIND OUT ABOUT _Yami no Matsuei_!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Double Disclaimer: _Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness), Gravitation, and Marmalade Boy _are NOT mine, so don't kill me!!

Oh! And a good site to start off with _Yami no Matsuei _is: _Sayonara da LOVE ME: _**_http://persephone.nu/loveme/_******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. I have an important announcement, fans

I Have an Announcement:

I will delete In Need of Aspirin and instead restart it and finish it before sending it to ff .net 

That way, you won't have to wait okay? I will leave this message for at least a month. ^.^ It's just that I have a lot to do.

Gomen Na Sai~! 


End file.
